gradiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Gradius Wiki
Welcome to the Here is the main talk page for the wikia. You have something general to say? Then feel free to post it here. I think Otomedius should not be listed under Parodius series anymore. Actually Konami claims that it's neither Gradius nor Parodius - but the successor to both of them. The game itself is quite diffrent in my opinion, being lot more 'serious' and having different gameplay - rather closer to Gradius than Parodius. It has some enemies from Parodius like penguins, but that is the only connection with Parodius for now. Deadmario 18:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Otomedius was always a questionable topic, at least to me, because I don't know that much about the game. I know it didn't have all of the ties to Parodius, but it does look a lot like Parodius and it definitely wasn't Gradius/Nemesis/Salamander. It doesn't help that it is currently the only game in the genre. I want to say that it's a silly, semi/silly, mass cameo game that is like Parodius but isn't. If Konami themselves claim that Otomedius isn't definitely connected to either of them, then it probably deserves it's own series genre. If anyone objects to this reasoning, then feel free to discuss. Otherwise, by the end of the week the topic will be added. GrandViper 17:15, 7 April 2009 (UTC) YouTube page I think that there is enough people interested in the Wiki that we should create a YouTube group and get people to join up. Not only would it bring the members together but also increase the chances that others will view and possibly join. I would like to know other user's opinions on this idea. GrandViper 14:27, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I'll create it now! I know a few people I might want to invite, some friend from my Youtube page. specifically, aliultimate009. http://www.youtube.com/group/gradiuswiki Here we go. If it isn't any good for you, then just ignore it please. :NARFNra 23:40, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Other than the Wiki in the name, I like it. I'll join as well and also invite ACESpark to do so. Nice job. GrandViper 00:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) : I want to submit some videos but I don't know how. Here are the URLs. : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GadpP6XX4Ec : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qA5bveGaeMk : Kazuki88 05:27, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Game Controler I am supprise that nobody has created an article that is about the Game Controler, or the voice that calls out your power ups whenever you active them. Something going strange about Parodius Series Currently an anonymous contributer is making pages about 'Yume Parodius DX' - according to him/her/whatever, it is an anime made its run through 2002~2006. Existence of this anime is very suspicious - Google search in both English/Japanese results in no match except for some Gradius Wikia pages. Making a Parodius anime, which is planned to air for 4 years is a huge project and a big news to Gradius fans worldwide. If it really existed, there should be MUCH more matches than that. Previously there was a continous vandalism with wrong information on Parodius pages, and what I'm suspecting now is - the same vandalism is still going on here. Also I'm surprised to see Jade Knight and Falchion Beta belonging under 'Parodius Characters'...As far as I know, they never made an appearance in any Parodius series. However, since I know nothing about the Pachinko series and Paro Wars, I cannot tell it is an error for now. Deadmario 06:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) -I've searched it up in Google: what I've seen that this is a false information made up by italian people in their Wiki article for Parodius. It's all false- tried to look at the japanese sources, and there's none said about animated series. So I suggest we delete all the information about this anime series-thing. -Kaabisteru Well, all we can do is just remove their edits. They are no different the fictional ports and stages of Parodius Da. I might've wanted to ask the name of the user/s, but they are more than likely unregistered. Kazuki88 16:42, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Gūsu Fugō Tekuno Penta Eye These two pages are completely dedicated to the non-existing anime, and they must be deleted. The problem is I can't find a way to remove a page. I'll take out the false anime information in other already existing pages. Deadmario 03:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The Level Blank Vandal It is clear that there is someone out there aimlessly changing IP's and starting Level articles. It is pointless, and rude whoever is doing it. Suggestions on how to deal with this: *Remove links from all articles that are red involving levels (Not pretty but will make them have to work at it) *Open tab to edit a red link the remove "edit&redlink=1" and add instead "protect" to url and go to said page. I suggest for now only make it "Block new and unregistered users". This only administrators can do. Anyways, there are a few suggestions. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:53, October 14, 2011 (UTC)